Unity
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Natsu and the girls have set off for a new life for them and meeting new allies. However, an enemy from Natsu's past has resurfaced, and now our heroes must go to lands they never knew and help unite to stop the Black Council, as well as face an enemy that may pose a threat to both sides of the conflict. Natsu x Harem. OCs. Good!E.N.D. Crossover elements exists.
1. Sharing for the Night

**Finally… after procrastinating for so long, the sequel to "You are Loved Natsu Dragneel", and one of the first ideas I have ever though of long before I even started to write on this site, "Unity" is here!**

 **Granted this will mostly end up being cringe worthy, edgy, embarrassing, and all of that and more, but hey, we do this for fun; I don't expect anyone to take this stuff seriously.**

 **You know, to tell the truth, the basic idea of this story, Natsu/E.N.D having a somewhat different past, him secretly being depressed, an enemy that Natsu met in the past, the girls having feelings for him and vice versa, him healing mentally and moving on, and facing against threats that someone in Natsu's past fell to and fought against, all of this was one of the first ideas I've had since forever. When I got on this site, I figured that I would mainly be focusing on these kinds of ideas that I just listed.**

 **But look how that turned out, I've been doing different ideas instead, and kept forgetting to start this one. But now here we are. Hopefully you all enjoy it. But if you think that this is a piece of trash, that works too. You all have your own opinions after all.**

 **So summary: Natsu and the girls have set off for a new life for them. Along the way they meet new allies as well to join them in their travels. However, an enemy from Natsu's past has resurfaced, and now our heroes must go to lands they never knew and help unite to stop the Black Council. However, as this happens, another threat arises once more, an enemy that could pose a threat to both our heroes and the Black Council.**

 **This will have OCs, similar to like those in "Light's Hope", though to be fair in some stories and future ones, OCs I may have will end up being the same people just with different origins and all of that. This will also contain crossover elements, but if you all know me by now you all would have expected that.**

 **So enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Sharing for the Night**

It was currently night as the residents of the small town were either closing shop, getting ready to go to their homes and sleep, or were on their way back to their homes. The only ones staying up at this time would be the guards that patrol the streets to make sure that no criminals or other unusual things take place. The small town itself was a bit far from any other town or city in the Fiore country, as it was pretty close to the Fiore-Bosco Border. None of the less, the people went on to their own way.

In one of the hotels of the small town, on the second floor of the building, there was a rather large apartment that could fit ten people if needed to. The living area was large, with multiple couches and a few rocking chairs, as well as a large modern living room table in the center surrounded by the other pieces of furniture. Connected to the living room with no wall blocking the way was a large kitchen, which contains a large refrigerator, a double oven, a long counter, and all the things a kitchen needed to be complete. Also connecting to the living room was a hallway that leads to multiple bedrooms, with those closer to the edges of the building having windows to look out of. The apartment also has a large balcony which was also connected to the living room.

All in all, this large apartment looked very expensive to purchase or rent. However in actuality, the place was pretty cheap. The reason was that many people not from the town were a bit fearful staying at a place so close to the Fiore-Bosco Border, and since Bosco has a slave trade in the nation, people were fearful of those from the other side of the border coming here and snatching them up to be slaves.

This didn't stop one individual who was currently relaxing in the large living room of the opened space. Sitting comfortable on the couch was a man who was wearing rather oddly leather armor. The outfit he wore consisted of grey and gold colored chest piece, leggings, boots, and even gloves. He wore shoulder pads that had a decorative long bodied dragon with the head sticking out with their mouths opened at the edge of the armor piece. The man even wore a similar styled helmet, blocking anyone from seeing his face, and this leaving what he looked like underneath it a mystery. The only thing visible was his yellow eyes that the head piece's opened up spot showed.

This man was simply named Flamy, a traveler that originally came from the country of Caelum.

His parents weren't the best at coming up with names.

"Aaaaah, this is the life," Flamy stated to say to himself, as he smiled happily while putting his arms behind his head, "I got this whole room to myself, no people around to bother me, yeah… this is perfect."

Another thing to know about the hotel, is that if more people needed to stay the night, but if all of the other rooms were full, then sometimes those with enough space will have to share with others. Thankfully for Flamy, the odds of that happening with him were pretty low.

Or so he thought.

Before the leather wearer could dose into sleep, the door to the apartment was heard opening. This got Flamy to widen his eyes as well as feeling annoyed.

"…Aaaand its ruin." Flamy spoke up in disappointment, now annoyed that he will have to share with other people.

Before he could get up and check, another voice, to which he assumes was from whoever was being forced to share this nice apartment with him, spoke up.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" The voice, which seemed to belong to a woman, was heard not far from the living room.

"Are you sure someone else is here?" Another voice, this one sounding that it belongedto a male, asked his companions.

"The desk clerk did inform us that we would be sharing a room with someone already here. I doubt they would be lying about something like that." A different woman's voice spoke up to answer the male's question.

Flamy sighed as he might as well greet whoever is now here to share HIS apartment now, since making enemies with whoever these guys were wouldn't do no good for the leather wearer.

"Who's there mon?" Flamy spoke up, getting off of the couch and headed to where the front door was located, which also got the attention of the new arrivals.

When the door was in sight, he was greeted with the sight with the weirdest group he's ever seen, mainly due to their different hair colors. The leather wearer saw a number of eight people, with seven of them being female, with only one male in the group.

Flamy saw one girl have long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail on the back of her head, a woman with long red hair that went down her back, another one had short purple hair, two girls that had white hair though one of them had it much shorter compared to the other, another woman who had long brown hair and was only wearing a bikini instead of a shirt for some reason, and the seventh woman had long blue colored hair. The only male in the group had pink spiky hair, and had a white scarf around his neck.

These were the ones who left Fairy Tail due to their treatment of one of their members, the male on in the group. These were Lucy, Erza, Kinana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, and of course Natsu himself.

"Oh, hello there," Mira spoke up to the leather wearer, as she held up a hand for him to shake, "You must be who we're sharing this apartment with for the night. It's nice to meet you." She greeted him, as the nice person she is.

Flamy stared at the hand for a moment, as he as was still a bit sadden that he wouldn't have this nice apartment all to himself for the night. However he returned the handshake as he looked at the group of eight in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you too mon," He replied back, trying to sound as polite as possible even though he didn't want anyone else to be here, "My name is Flamy, since we're stuck together until the next day, I guess it's best if we know each other's name."

"Flamy?" Natsu questioned with confusion, though even the girls were also confused by the name.

"My parents weren't the best at names mon, so don't question it." Was Flamy's only reply back to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

The group of eight merely looked at once another before Erza stepped forward to introduce herself. Like the leather wearer said, it was probably wise for them to know each other's names since they were are sharing the same apartment.

"My name is Erza Scarlet; it's nice to meet you." The red head told her name to the leather wearer.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself as well.

"The name's Cana Alberona." Cana greeted the man.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, and this is my little sister Lisanna Strauss." Mira spoke to Flamy, as she also told him Lisanna's name.

"It's nice to meet you." Lisanna replied back with her ever gentle smile.

"Juvia's my name; it's an honor to meet you." Juvia was the next to speak to their roommate.

"I'm Kinana, I hope we get along well." The purple haired woman told the leather wearer.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu finished the introductions with a large smile on his face.

"…That's a lot of names," Flamy admitted, but shrugged it off as he went back to the couch in the living room, "But whatever mon, it's nice to meet you all. The bedrooms are in the hallway to the right if you're wondering." He informed them.

After saying those words, the leather wearer collapsed back onto the couch face first, silently crying anime tears since he no longer had the whole apartment to himself. Since he was wearing his helmet, as well as his face being buried into the couch below him, the others didn't notice.

"Alright then," Erza then turned to where the others were at, "I guess we should head to these rooms and get settled in for the night."

"I call sharing a room with Natsu!" Cana exclaimed as she hugged the pink haired male's arm, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to blush from the contact.

"Hey!" The other six women shouted out, annoyed that the Card Mage just got to the claim before any of them did.

"What? I haven't got to share a room with him in a hotel yet while all of you have. I think it's my turn," Cana informed them, remembering the last few times they had to stay at a hotel during their travel the other girls managed to share a room with the pink haired male. The brown haired woman then turned her gaze toward a still blushing Natsu, before she had a rather affectionate smile, "Don't you think so too Natsu?"

"I… well… uh…" Natsu tried to find the words, but it was hard due to Cana's pushing her chest into his arm, as well as the rather affectionate look she had that was making his heart beat faster. Cana, as well as the other girls, couldn't help but all giggle a little due to how adorable he looked while blushing and nervous.

"Alright, enough teasing him Cana," Erza told the Card Mage, before the red head sighed, "I guess that's fair for you to be with him for the night."

As much as the red head woman hated to admit, she knew that the bedrooms in the apartment wouldn't be able to fit them all in one room, no matter how much she and the other girls wanted too so they can all be with Natsu.

"Great! Let's go Natsu!" Cana told Natsu, before dragging him to where the bedrooms were all at. Despite being dragged and being embarrassed by the seven girls' words, he couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he went along with the brown haired woman.

The other girls were about to head to the bedroom as well, before Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna noticed that Mirajane and Kinana were going into the kitchen.

"Mira? Kinana? What are you two doing?" Lucy asked the white haired and purple haired woman, who looked back at the others.

"We figured that Natsu and all of you would be hungry, so we're going to make us some dinner." Kinana informed the other four women.

At the mention of food, Flamy stood straight up from the couch as he quickly turned his head toward where the two cooks were at.

"Food?!" He asked happily, as he dashed over to where Mira and Kinana were at, getting the others to be surprised by his sudden hyper attitude, "Can you make me some too mon? I promise to help make it!" Flamy told them. When it came to food, he was willing to do anything to get it. Mira smiled brightly at his excitement, as she wouldn't mind doing so.

"Sure, we don't mind." Mira informed the leather wearer, getting him to jump excitedly by her approval.

The others couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing the man's excitement, though it did get them to smile a little, glad that they were getting along with this guy who they were sharing the apartment with. With that, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna headed to where the bedrooms were at; while Mira, Kinana, and Flamy went on to make them all dinner.

 **Here we all go. I get the feeling that this story is going to be way longer than even "The Children of the Future" so hope you enjoy the ride. Or want off of it. It's up to you really.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to drink bleach? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. A New Friend

**Hello everyone, it's me again. I know, what have you all done to deserve such a cruel fate? Nevertheless, here's another chapter for you all to either enjoy or think that I should kill myself.**

 **Also, why the f**k are people eating tide pods?! Don't they know that's dangerous? Like what the heck is the point of that? For getting Instagram likes? I swear people are so stupid!**

… **Okay, with that little rant over, let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Two: A new friend**

"This is amazing mon!" Flamy shouted as he was basically engulfing the entire plate of food in front of him. This merely got the others to merely sweat drop at the sight of the leather wearer acting.

After the others settled in the other bedrooms, which was luckily enough to have enough rooms for all of them, Mira, Kinana, as well as Flamy who helped out in order to get food out of it, managed to finished making themselves their dinner. Now all of them were sitting at the rather large dinner table, which was thankfully big enough to fit all nine of them, and enjoying their meal.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it." Kinana told the man at one end of the table. She and Mira couldn't help but feel happy when someone enjoys what they make.

"Of course he would like it," Natsu started to say, getting the white haired woman and the purple haired woman to look at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, "You guys make the best food around after all." He finished telling them with a large smile on his face.

This merely got both Mira and Kinana to form small blushes on their faces from the praise from their boyfriend.

 _'Note to self, learn how to cook.'_ Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia thought to themselves. Ezra and Cana didn't think about this as they were too busy enjoying their own meal. Not to mention it was a known fact that Erza was a terrible cook. Even she admitted it to them when the red head tried to make something for Natsu during their travels.

It was a miracle that she didn't burn the entire town they were in down.

As for Cana, she just didn't care about it. She had other skills to lend to the group.

"So Flamy," Erza started to say to him to try to start a conversation, which got the leather wearer to lift his head from the plate of food before him and looked at the red head in confusion, "What brings you this far out from the rest of Fiore?" She asked him.

Seeing how she wanted to start a conversation, the armor wearer figured he might as well be polite and talk as well.

'Well mon, I'm simply traveling around doing my own thing. I will have to admit that Fiore is indeed a nice country… you know when monsters or people are trying to murder you that is. I mean, monsters I can understand, but the people I ran into aren't very nice mon. They were probably criminals most of the time, but there was this one time when a whole village of people chased after me due to accidentally setting their forest on fire. I mean it's not my fault that the forest was that flammable! They should have planted some fire resistance trees or cleared the forest from all the stupid bugs that kept getting all in my ears and face! Do you have any idea how annoying bugs can be? It's not fun mon, not fun at all! But no, instead of doing something about it, the village just let it be and yet they had the nerve to chase me out of their village because of it? And that's not even counting the giant pack of Vulcans that I ran into that were trying to club my face in! And then I ran into a freaking wyvern of all things that tried to eat me and-!" Flamy just went on and on about his misfortune during his travels through the country of Fiore all while making exaggerated hand gestures.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, and Kinana couldn't help but sweat drop from what they were hearing from the leather wearer. To them, it seems like the guy had the worse luck when it comes to traveling apparently.

Thankfully though, the man stopped his little ran before he looked back at the others.

"Anyway, enough about me mon, how about you guys? Are you all just traveling around like me?" Flamy asked the group of eight in front of him while drinking down his drink.

His question got the others to look at one another for a moment before they all looked back at the leather wearer.

"Yeah, we're just traveling around like you are." Lucy informed the leather wearer.

"Though, we will admit we only been on the road for like a month." Cana stated as she finished drinking another beer down.

"Ah, so you started to travel not that long ago then huh?" Flamy asked them, since when he started to travel around the continent around three months ago. Though, it taking that long was mainly due to lack of transportation and money to get from place to place. It was hard to travel when you don't have hardly any money on you, who would have thought?

"That's correct." Erza answered him while finishing her meal.

"I see, so what made you all decide to explore in the first place? Just to explore? Looking for fame and money?" Flamy then had a suspicious look on his face as he stared at the others, "Are you all criminals on the run?" He accused with one of his fingers pointing at them in an accusing manner.

"No we're not criminals on the run!" Natsu exclaimed, a bit annoyed that the guy in front of them even thought of such a thing.

"Oh good, that's a relief mon. That would be really awkward if that was the case," Flamy responded with relief present in his tone, "So then what's the purpose of you guys going around the land? Or do you not have a specific reason?" He asked them once more, wanting to see what their answer would be.

"Well," Juvia started to speak up, getting the leather wearer to look at the Rain Woman, "Juvia guesses that we're just traveling around to explore for the moment."

"She's right; we don't have an exact reason for traveling around." Lisanna backed up the Water Mage's words.

Well, to be fair, they technically do, mainly to move on from their former home. But none of them felt like telling Flamy that, they did just met the guy after all. It would be weird and awkward if they were just to tell people they just met their actual reason for their travels in the first place.

"Ah, I get it mon. For me personally though, I just want to see what other lands are like. That and find those I can punch in the face." Flamy explained to them, getting them to be confused by the man's words.

"…To punch people's face?" Mira asked him in confusion.

"Yeah, I like to fight. And I like to prove I'm better than everyone. So of course if I run into someone strong, I'm going to beat them up and prove that I'm better. That's the Flamy way!" Flamy exclaimed as he laugh happily at his words.

"So you're a Mage then?" Kinana asked him, getting him to look at the purple hair woman.

"Nah mon, I'm a Monk. It's something completely different." He answered her casually before he went to get thirds of the food on the table. He didn't know why they made this much food, but from seeing the pink haired male across from him eating his fifth plate, he quickly figured out why.

His answer confused the others.

"A Monk?" Cana questioned the leather wearer.

"Yup." Flamy responded with a smile on his face.

"What's a Monk?" Natsu asked him, wondering what that was. He wasn't the only one though as the other seven women were also interested.

Flamy let out a painful gasp, as if he acted like they just insulted his pride. Though to be fair, he seemed to be the kind of guy who takes the things he does in a prideful manner.

"You never heard of Monks before mon?!" He shouted at the group of eight in front of him, as all of them shook their heads to answer him. They never heard of Monks before? Did Fiore not have those? "This is a travesty mon! I don't see how anyone could not know about us Monks! We are some of the best combaters on the whole planet! …At least I think we are." He finished telling them.

"Can you explain to us what Monks are then?" Erza requested from the leather wearer, interested by what these monks were like.

Flamy then took into a thinking position, as the others leaned in slightly so they can listen in better when the man decided to tell them.

"…I'm not actually good at explaining that." Flamy admitted.

This got the eight former Fairy Tail members to fall from their chairs anime style. How could Flamy not explain what he was properly?

"But the best I can say is that we focus on hand to hand combat and bring out our inner energy… or something like that. I never really paid attention too much on the explanation of our abilities." Flamy confessed. All he knew was how to do it not explain it.

The others couldn't help but have deadpanned stares at the leather wearer. Flamy, not liking the looks he was getting, decided to change the subject.

"Anyway," He went on, getting the others to abandon their previous look on their faces, "So since you guys are just traveling, and since we're near the Fiore-Bosco Border, I'm going to guess that you guys are planning to leave Fiore and enter Bosco?" He asked then, wanting to see if he hit the nail on the head.

The group of eight merely looked at once another once again, a bit surprised by his sudden question, before Erza broke the silnce.

"Yes. We planned to enter Bosco." The red haired woman informed the leather wearing man before her.

This got Flamy to go into a thinking pose, so they planned to enter the nation as well huh? The others were confused by the man's silence and pondering position.

"Uh… what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked him, hoping that he would answer her question and the others curiousity.

"…So you all are heading that way as well?" Flamy asked them once more, getting them to be surprised by his choice of words.

"You're heading into Bosco as well?" Juvia asked the leather wearer, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah mon, I finished exploring Fiore, so I'm heading in the same direction as you all," Flamy informed the group in front of him, but then he continued onward before any of them could speak up, "So may I suggest something?"

The others blinked at that, but merely nodded at him. This gave him the okay to speak his suggestion.

"Since we're heading in the same path, maybe we should team up for a bit." Flamy suggested to them. To him, it made sense since they were going the same direction, at least for now.

This though got the eight former Fairy Tail members to be surprised. He wanted to tag along with them? The women looked at one another, as if they don't know if that was alright. However Natsu then spoke up.

"Sure, the more the merrier I say!" Natsu answered the man across from him happily.

This got the seven females to look at their pink haired lover in surprised. He was alright with that?

"You're okay with Flamy coming with us?" Mira asked the Fire Dragon Slayer. She and the others were surprised since, with all that happened to him with their former guild, they didn't think Natsu was alright with anyone else other than them at the moment. Sure, it's been a month since then, but they never know.

"Sure I am. Like I said, the more the merrier I say." Natsu responded to them with a smile.

Seeing his smile and him so sure of it, the seven women couldn't help but smile back at their lover before they all look back at Flamy.

"Well then, welcome to the group Flamy!" Lisanna told him, getting the leather wearer to smile.

"I get the feeling this is going to be fun!" Flamy admitted as he finished drinking his drink down.

None of them realize it, but this was only the beginning of the growth of their group.

 **There we go. Sorry if things are a bit slow right now, hopefully things should pick up soon. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Welcome to Bosco

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Also, I decided to raise the rating up to M, just for safety reasons, and it gives me more freedom to do more things that may be to inappropriate or dark for T rating. And before anyone ask, no I am not going to do lemons, so don't ask for them. Also can anyone tell me why people call sex scenes lemons on this site? I never figured that out.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Welcome to Bosco**

"*YAWN* Why did we have to get up and leave so early mon?" Flamy asked the others as he let out another yawn while stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, would you rather for us to leave later in the day with the chance of being force to camp out for the night before we could arrive at a town?" Cana asked the leather wearing Monk.

"…Dang it mon I hate it when other people have a point." Flamy responded to the brown haired woman, who merely grinned at her winning the debate.

It was early morning as the group of nine was now making their way on a dirt road that took them away from the town they were staying at. Since Erza wanted to try to get to a town before it got night, so they wouldn't be forced to camp out in the dark, they all left really early in the morning, much to Flamy's initial confusion. The sun was only barely coming up over the horizon, showing that they left the town before the sun even came up.

"So, are we closed to the border?" Natsu asked the others, as one of them had the map they bought some time ago.

"That's right Natsu," Lucy told her lover, as she held up the map of Fiore she had on her, as both Natsu and Flamy looked to see her pointing at their destination, which was basically right at the border of Fiore and Bosco, "We should be approaching the border shortly. Once we pass it, we will be officially out of Fiore." She finished explaining to the two males in front of her.

"Whoa, I still find it hard to believe that we're actually about to leave Fiore." Natsu admitted to her and the others. After all, all of them aside from Flamy have been in the nation for their whole lives, so to finally leave and go into another country was a bit unbelievable to the pink haired male.

"Yeah, though I can't help but feel a bit excited." Kinana told the others as they continued to move onward on the dirt path they were in.

"Me too, it's exciting to travel though another nation." Mira told the purple haired woman with a smile, as she personally found it thrilling. Who knows, maybe she might find some skills or cooking recipes native to Bosco.

"Hopefully they have fewer things that would want to kill me." Flamy responded to the others, as he remembered his share of problems coming through Fiore when he was on his own. He was still angry about the whole Vulcan and wyvern thing he had to deal with, even if that happened a while ago.

The others merely sweat dropped at hearing him say that.

Eventually, it didn't take too much longer as they soon arrived at where a small yet noticeable wooden sign was put up right next to the dirt road they were traveling on. The words on the sign were a bit rusted, yet still readable:

 _"NOW LEAVING FIORE"_

 _"NOW ENTERING BOSCO"_

"Well… this is it." Lisanna started to speak up, knowing that once they pass this point, they would be officially out of Fiore and into Bosco.

"We're about to leave Fiore behind." Juvia also voiced her words out for the others to hear her.

"It's not that bad mon," Flamy told the others, getting them all to look at the leather wearing Monk, "It's no different if you're entering a new town with new rules different from the last one. Besides, I'm sure we might come back to this nation one day." He told them. After all, he didn't get to check out all the food exclusive to Fiore yet.

The others merely smiled at his words, knowing that he had some truth to what he said.

"…Yeah, you're right." Natsu replied with a smile, as he turned around to see the girls who also smiled back at him.

No other words were said, as each of them merely nodded to one another, and with that, they continued onward pass the sign, officially leaving Fiore and officially entering Bosco.

'LATER'

Fog.

That was all that was around them as they mad their way through the area they were in. To be honest, none of them could tell if they were in a forest, an open field, or whatever they may be in. The fog was too thick for them to see though, because of this, they were trying to stay close to one another to not loose track of each other.

"I can't see crap mon!" Flamy shouted in frustration as they continued to make their way though the fog.

"I can see anything either!" Natsu also exclaimed in annoyance, not liking how this fog just showed up out of nowhere and blocking them from seeing their surroundings.

"Calm down you two," Erza told her boyfriend and their new friend, "Getting frustrated isn't going to help anyone." She informed the two frustrated men, who merely grumbled since they couldn't see where they were all located at the moment.

"It is a bit strange though." Juvia started to say, getting everyone near her to look at the blue haired woman in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucy couldn't help but ask the blue haired woman.

"This fog, it just came out of nowhere despite the fact that the weather isn't even relatively cold. Something about this just doesn't feel like to Juvia." The Rain woman told the others in concern.

"Are you sure you're just not exaggerating?" Flamy couldn't help but asked the Water Mage.

Before anyone could say anything, a loud creak filled the air all around them, getting all of them to freeze for a moment. They stood still as they kept an ear out, but yet only silence greeted them all.

"…What was that?" Cana couldn't help but ask, knowing that noise couldn't have just come from nowhere.

No one said anything, as they simply waited to see what else would happened before they relaxed. Natsu however, thanks to his enhance hearing, widened his eyes before swiftly turning around before diving right at Kinana.

"Watch out!" He cried out.

Before anyone knew it, Natsu tackled Kinana to the ground as a large fog-like hand emerged from the fog around them as it tried to grab where the purple haired woman once stood before it retreated back into the fog.

"What was that mon?!" Flamy shouted in worry as they saw something attempted to grab Kinana.

Speaking of Kinana, Natsu looked down at the woman beneath him to make sure that she was alright.

"Kinana, are you okay?" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer asked one of his girlfriends in worry, who merely nodded to assure him with a blush on her face due to him hovering over her like this.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, as he and her got back up on their feet.

Before anyone could say anything else, another noise lingered throughout the fog, getting every one of them to look around. Erza got her sword out; Lucy got her keys ready, Cana her cards, Mira entered her Take Over: Satan Soul Form, Lisanna entered her Take Over: Animal Soul: Cat Form, Juvia readied her Water Magic, Natsu enveloped his fists with fire, and Flamy got into a fighting position. Kinana was the only one unable to defend herself, thus simply stayed by Natsu's side to remain safe with him.

"Come on out!" Erza shouted out, hoping that whatever was hiding in the fog would come out and show itself.

Another creak was heard though the air as everyone remained on edge. But then all of their eyes widened as another fog-like hand reached out to grab one of them from the fog.

"Move!" Mira called out to everyone.

Thankfully all of them managed to jump out of the way, with Natsu grabbing and holding onto Kinana to help her move out of the way. When they all landed back onto their feet, they all turned around to see if they could spot whatever it is that's trying to get on them.

When they did, their eyes widened in shock by the sight.

Standing there where they all used to be was something that was about the size of a small house. The creature's body looked to be mostly made up of fog, while it itself looked to be a hunchback. The only thing that wasn't made up of fog was the moss that it had on top of its back and head, acting like hair. Another thing about it was the large singular eyeball that peered directly at them all, as well as the large mouth it had with human teeth visible as the mouth refused to closed completely. Some moss was visible around the wrists of the creature's hands, which had long fingers despite being made of fog.

All in all, it was rather terrifying to look at.

"What is that thing?!" Lucy couldn't help but shriek in worry and fear by the sight before them all. It was hideous! It looked like something that came right out of a horror novel!

"Whatever it is, it's needs to die!" Flamy shouted as he then charged right at the fog monster.

The dashing leather wearer brought his fist back before attempting to punch the creature only to go right through the thing's body, getting his eyes to widen as he crashed into the ground.

"What the bloody heck?" He questioned as he turned around to see the giant fog creature heading towards him.

Erza, not going to give this thing the chance to hurt their friend, charged at the giant fog monster with her sword out, before getting close enough to swing her sword down on the creature. However, like with Flamy, every strike she swung at it merely went though the fog monster's body. The fog monster wasn't going to waste any time as it swung its arm right at the red head, which somehow collided into her as it send her into the ground.

"Erza!" Natsu and the others shouted in worry, as she got back on her feet.

"I'm aright!" She assured them all, before she turned to glare at the creature made of fog as it made its way right towards her.

Mira, in hopes to hit the fog monster, fired off an Evil Explosion right at where the creature was at, causing an explosion that filled the fog with smoke. However, the creature then appeared right behind the woman emerging from the fog before it tired to bite down onto her. Luckily, she managed to fly out of the way as she landed where everyone else was at.

"It doesn't look like we can hit this thing!" Lisanna guessed, seeing how their attacks only went through its fog-like body, while seeing how it managed to hurt them despite being made of fog.

"Well what do we do then?" Cana asked them, hoping that they would have some answers to try to either beat this thing or escape from it.

"Don't worry mon, I have an idea!" Flamy told them all, getting them all to look at the leather wearing Monk.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked him, as she and the others noticed the fog creature making its way toward them.

Their answer came as Flamy turned around… and proceeded to bolt.

"RUN AWAY!" He yelled out.

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?!" Natsu and the girls shouted at the running Flamy.

A noise came from the fog creature, getting them all to look at the thing as they saw it make their way towards them. As much as they hated it, they were no known way to hurt this thing, so fighting it head on would be a waste of time.

"Come on!" Erza told them all, before they all started to run after Flamy themselves.

Thankfully they managed to catch up with the leather wearer, as they continued to find a way out of the fog. The creature however emerged right in front of them from the fog before them, getting them all too forcefully stop themselves. However Natsu then fired off a point plank Fire Dragon Roar right at the creature, causing it to vanish back in the fog around them.

"Keep moving!" The pink haired male told them, as they all continued to run through the fog once more.

A roar was heard all around them as they kept on running to try to find a way out of this fog. The creature emerged once more as it tried to grab onto Lisanna, but thankfully she jumped over the monster's arm as she and the others kept on running. The creature turned to look at them before it let out another roar once more as it echoed throughout the air.

Before the group knew it though, they have managed to run out of the fog, finding themselves in an opened field. This however didn't stop them from running as they continued to book it.

"What now?" Mira asked the others.

"Just keep running!" Flamy shouted out, not going to see if that fog creature would chase after them.

And so, the group simply kept on moving, leaving behind the fog as well as the fog creature that resided in it.

 **…Well… talk about a first impression from Bosco. Heh, heh, heh, hmm…**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to burn down Canada? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Growing Unrest

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Growing unrest**

In the dark of the night, a small village was visible in the opened fields. Not many people lived here, but that was expected for a village this small. Some were still working in the field despite the time of the night, in order to get the crops ready to feed the village as well as for payment for the Kingdom of Bosco. Others were still awake at night doing their own thing, either heading to home to rest or whatever they plan to do.

A few villagers got confused at first when they noticed a familiar group just running into the small village, before they calmed down seeing it was just a group of travelers as they went back into their own thing.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Kinana, and Flamy all ran into the safety of the village before stopping to catch their breaths. They've been running for quite a while in order to get away from the fog creature as fast as they could.

"Finally…," Flamy started to say, before taking a deep breath to ease himself, "Safety mon."

"Did we… have to run… the whole time?" Lisanna asked, taking pauses while she spoke to try to calm the quick beating of her heart due to the constant running they've been doing.

"At least… we're… safe now." Lucy responded to the white haired woman, as the blonde attempted to speak while catching her breath.

After a few more moments, the group managed to catch their breaths finally, before they all stood back up straight due to bending down to calm themselves from the running they just all did.

"Just what was that thing anyway?" Natsu couldn't help but wonder, none of their attacks had any effect. And while they were unable to touch the creature, it had no problem touching them.

"Can we talk about that later? I need a drink." Cana asked. All of that running made her dying for a nice barrel of beer.

"I guess we should find a place to rest at for the night." Erza told the others, figuring that was the best course of action at the moment.

Everyone else agreed with the red haired woman, and with that, went further into the small town.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to find an old looking tavern in the small village to get something to eat and drink, before seeing if they could find a place to sleep for the night. Not wasting anytime, the group entered the place.

As one would expect of a tavern, there were people of all kinds drinking or arguing with one another. A few small fights even broke out between some people, however those running the place didn't seem to mind, as no one even bothered to break up those who were fighting. Broken furniture was noticeable all over the place due to the fighting and arguments that escalated.

"…Wow this place looks likes a dump mon." Flamy broke the silence between the group.

His words got him an elbow jab to the rib from Juvia, much to the leather wearer's chagrin if the small yelp of pain he let out was any indication.

"It's better than nothing." Juvia told him, even if the Monk did brought up a point about the whole place.

"Let's just get a table and get something to eat." Kinana suggested to the others, knowing that they all are most likely starving, since it's been a while since they last ate, not to mention all the running they had done to escape the fog creature that ambushed them.

With that, the group then headed to the closest table that wasn't completely broken before taking a seat.

"Whew! I can't wait for a nice barrel of beer!" Cana told the others with a smile on her face.

"Wine's better mon." Flamy told the brown haired woman, not bothered by the glare the Card Mage was sending his way.

"Okay, calm down you two." Mira told them with a smile, not bothered by this since at least they all could relax right now.

It didn't take too long before a waiter came up to them and got their orders, before taking off to get their meals.

While they waited, two grown bulky men were seen walking toward the table, giant smirks plastered on their faces. Naturally, the group noticed the two approaching men heading toward them.

"Uh… can we help you?" Erza questioned the two large men, who merely smiled rather creepy at the red head.

"Sorry, we couldn't help but notice you beautiful from where we're at." One of them told her.

From hearing his words alone got Natsu to widen his eyes before clutching the edge of the table in anger. This didn't go unnoticed by the other girls and Flamy.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Flamy thought to himself, seeing the angered look on the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's face. However the Monk looked back at the exchange between Erza and the two grown men.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Erza told them, understanding what the two men were trying to do.

"Oh come on pretty girl, we would have a ton of fun together." The other man tried to convice the red head, reaching his hand out to touch the woman's face…

…Only for another hand to grab onto the bigger man's wrist.

"Huh?" He questioned, before turning to see Natsu, now standing up and next to them, being the one who grabbed his wrist before he could even reach the red haired woman's face.

"Back off." Natsu warned the two grown man, who merely chuckled at the pink haired male's words.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it pinky?" The man questioned with a grin, not at all afraid of the young man before him.

He would regret that as Natsu, without any warning, slammed his fist right into the man's stomach, getting the man to couch up some blood before falling on his knees. This also got the other man with his friend to widen his eyes in shock by the sight. The pink haired guy just defeated his friend with one punch.

"I warn you again, back off." Natsu told them, a low growl emitting from his throat when he said that, freaking the two men out.

"Y-You're a freak!" The man Natsu didn't punch shouted at him before grabbing his now hurting friend, before leaving the table, not wanting to deal with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu merely glared at the retreating men before sitting back down at the table in between Erza and Mira.

"…Did you have to hit them that hard mon?" Flamy questioned.

"Of course I did!" Natsu exclaimed at the leather wearer as he crossed his arms.

Erza and the other women couldn't help but smile though, seeing how protective he was of them, even though he knew that the red head could handle herself.

"Thank you for that Natsu," Erza told the pink haired male, before leaning in close enough to whisper in the Fire Dragon Slayer's ear before speaking with a seductive voice, "I'll be sure to reward you later for that."

As she expected, steam came out of Natsu's head as a large blush appeared on his face as he looked more embarrassed from her words. The other women couldn't help but giggle a little at seeing the Dragon Slayer's reaction from the red head words she whispered to him. Flamy was the only one confused. What did Erza tell him to make him act like that?

It didn't take long after that when their orders were brought into them, getting them to thank the waiter before the group proceeded to eat their meals, and in Cana's case, a barrel of beer the tavern was able to spare for her.

Before any of them could speak up to see if there was anything they could talk about, the doors to the tavern burst open loud enough to catch everyone, including the group's, attention to see a middle age men standing there with a looked of fear on his face.

"The guards are here!" The man told them with distress present in his tone of voice.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, and Flamy were confused when they saw everyone in the building look nervous and even fearful for a few of them. Their puzzlement grew when everyone the got up from their spots before heading out of the building to see what was going on.

"Uh… what's happening?" Kinana asked.

"We don't know." Lucy answered the purple haired woman, as she was just as confused as you are.

Getting a bad feeling, all of then stood up from their seats, too focus on what was going on to finish their meals.

"Let's go find out." Mira told them, as the other agreed.

The group of nine then followed the rest of the tavern's occupants out of the door to see what was going on.

When they got outside, they could see that nearly the whole village was out to see the guards. Getting through some people, the group then saw the large squadron of fully armored soldiers in the middle of the street. Standing across from them was a small old man, most likely the mayor of the village, as the lead guard of the soldiers, who was in front of the other armored soldiers spoke up.

"Where is your payment whelp?" The lead soldier asked the mayor with no kindness in his voice.

"Please… the crops won't be ready until a few more days. And we don't have the money yet either. Please… just give us a few more days! We'll be able to hand over the payment, just give us some more time!" The mayor begged the armored captain of the squadron.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked the others, their bad feeling they had refusing to go away. If anything, it only grew in them.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Mira answered the blonde Celestial Mage.

They couldn't help but have small glares as they saw the group of armored soldiers scaring everyone in the village.

"No more waiting! You've been delaying for days now! You are to pay up now or face the consequences!" The captain told the mayor.

"Please… just a few more days… we promise that we can-." The small and old mayor once again tried to plead, but was cut off by the captain of the squadron.

"You refuse, so we'll just show a demonstration." The captain told the small old man.

Motioning a soldier behind him, the other guard nodded before heading into the surrounding, before seeing a little boy next to his mother. No one could react fast enough as the soldier then grabbed the small boy forcefully, lifting him up in the air by the back of his shirt before dragging the now screaming boy away from the now distress mother.

"TIMMY!" The woman cried out as she tried to run to get her son back, however she was being held back by the other villagers, knowing that the guards would strike her down if she interfered.

"MOMMY!" The now crying boy cried out once more before being thrown forcefully onto the ground before the guard.

Making sure that everyone was watching, the captain then spoke up out loud once more.

"We say again as a final warning, pay up now or else!" The captain told them, not playing any games.

Other than the distress cries of the mother of the little boy, not one of the villagers, even the bigger and meaner ones, dared to get in the guards way, nor could they say anything that would get them to stop. Seeing that as a single, the captain turned to look at the guard who had the crying child on the ground in front of him, before nodding to him.

"Then watch what happens when you refuse to pay up to the King of Bosco!" The captain told them all.

With that, the guard then brought down his sword upon the crying and scared boy.

But before the blade could made contact…

*BAM*

A fist of a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer slammed right into the guard's face, before launching him into the ground, knocking him completely out cold.

"What the-?!" Another of the soldiers started to question out loud.

However he too was also attacked by a certain red haired woman, launching him into the ground. The soldier next to him was also attacked by a certain white haired woman, as he too was knocked out cold onto the ground.

The captain, as well as the other soldiers and even the villagers, looked at who just interfered and attacked them, only to see the enraged group of Mages and Monk standing all in front of the child as well as in front of the mayor in a protective manner. Kinana was the only one who remained in the crowd, as she couldn't help fight like everyone else could.

"Attempting to murder a child…," Natsu started to speak with a voice filled with hate, as he and the others glared at the captain and the other soldiers, "How low can you get you b*stards get?"

"Trouble makers huh?" The captain started to say, before grabbing his weapon out before shouting out, "Strike them down soldiers!" With that, the soldiers then charged at the group before them.

The Fire Dragon Slayer, the Celestial Mage, the Animal Take Over Mage, the Demon Take Over Mage, the Reequip Wizard, The Card Mage, the Water Mage, and the Monk got ready to fight against the squadron.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Declaring War

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you in all honesty.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Declaring war**

When the group of soldiers got closer, the seven Mages and the one Monk then made their move in to fight against the large squadron of the soldiers.

Natsu jumped right toward a soldier to deck him right into the face, getting him to come crashing into the ground, knocked out cold. Not wasting anytime, the Fire Dragon Slayer then turned around before slamming his right leg right into the side of another soldier, breaking his ribs as the armored being slammed into the ground. Without even looking back, Natsu raised his fist right behind him, punching another soldier's face with enough force to knock him out.

With one soldier charging at her with his sword in hand; Erza raised her own blade before charging right after the approaching soldier of Bosco. Without breaking a sweat, the red haired woman easily knocked the blade out of the soldier's head before slamming the hilt of her sword on his head, making the soldier unconscious. As another soldier with a polearm ran at her, the red head merely turned around before kicking the man in his chin, before slamming her own fist right into his stomach, finishing that fight with a glare on her face.

Mira, who hasn't even entered into any of her Take-Over Forms yet, simply went on to knock one of the polearms out of one of the soldier's hands, before taking a hold of it before it hit the ground. Not wasting any time, using her skills the white haired woman easily disarmed the other few soldiers around her with the weapon in hand, before with a quick strike, took them all down before her, getting them to fall to the ground defeated.

Lucy, seeing two of the soldiers coming toward her, ducked as both of them swung their blades only to hit the other. While they were alright due to their armor blocking the other's blade, this gave the blonde a chance to take them out. And that she did by sending her leg right into the back of the leg of the other soldier, getting him to slam into his fellow Bosco soldier as they slammed into the ground defeated. Sensing another solider running at her from behind, the Celestial Mage then turned around before sending a Lucy Kick at him, getting the solder to go flying into the ground.

Lisanna quickly managed to snatch an axe from one of the soldier before slamming the hilt of the weapon into the man's skull, knocking him out. Seeing two more solders running at her with their weapons held high, the white haired woman chucked the axe at one of them, knocking them to the ground despite their armor protecting them from the blade of the weapon. Seeing the approaching other, the younger white haired sister then simply dodge the swing of his sword before giving the soldier a good and hand slap to the face with another force to get him to stumble to the ground.

Cana grinned as she saw two soldiers run at her intent to take her down. The brown haired woman didn't waste any time to jump right over the two armored men before landing and doing a sweep at one of their legs, getting them to fall to the ground. Before the other soldier could recover from seeing his fellow man knocked down, the Card Mage ran at him before giving the soldier a good deck to the face, getting him to fall to the ground and out cold.

Seeing three soldiers now running toward her, Juvia easily dashed right by them before launching a kick right into the back of one of the soldier's with enough force to break his back, getting him to fall to the ground in defeat. Before the other two armored men could react to this, the blue haired woman ran up to the two before jumping in the air. Before she landed however as she was over them, the woman then slammed her right leg into one of the soldier's faces, knocking him out cold, before landing on her feet. Not wasting another moment, she then threw a punch into the third soldier's stomach, getting him to fall on his knees as he clutched his stomach, unable to fight any more.

Flamy chuckled as he saw the approaching soldiers running toward him before the Monk simply slammed his fist into one of the soldier's face, getting him to fall to the ground out cold. Snatching a polearm from one of the other soldier's at him, the leather wearer then went on to knock the lights out of two other soldiers who attempted to attack him with the stolen weapon he had on him. The Monk, seeing the last solider running at him, smirked before he simply dashed right at the armored man. Before the soldier knew it, a barrage of punches were launched right into his stomach, getting him to cough up blood before falling flat on his back due to the attack.

While all of this was going on, the villagers were shocked by what they were seeing. These unknown folks were managing to defeat the guards? And do it so easily too? Kinana couldn't stop the smile on her face as she saw her lover and the others take down the Bosco soldiers.

And then, with all of it was said and done, all of the soldiers were defeated or knocked out cold. While some were able to get back on their feet, it was clear that they couldn't win this battle.

The captain, the only one who didn't engage in the fight, merely stood in his spot with his eyes widened in horror from seeing his whole squadron easily defeated by these group of travelers. Seeing no way to win, the captain gritted his teeth in anger as he gave his next orders.

"Soldiers! Grab our wounded and move out!" The captain told the others soldiers who managed to get back on their feet and weren't too injured to move.

As the armored soldiers grabbed their wounded, the captain glared at the group of seven Mages and one Monk, who glared back at the retreating soldiers.

"The King of Bosco will hear of this! The might of the Kingdom of Bosco will come down on you all!" The captain shouted at the group.

Natsu grinned, before he stepped forward once with his fist raised up toward the captain.

"Bring all the armies you want! We will take them all on!" Natsu shouted at him with a grin, as did the other girls and Flamy.

The captain of the squadron glared at them with hate, before he too followed after his fellow soldiers as they ran out of the village. And like that, the guards were gone from sight.

It was silent for a moment, before Flamy broke the silence.

"Uh… you do realize that you basically just declared war on a kingdom right mon?" The Monk questioned the pink haired male, who merely grinned at the leather wearer traveler.

"It doesn't matter," Erza spoke up, getting the Monk to look at the red haired woman, "A kingdom that attacks its own people doesn't deserve any kindess." She informed the leather wearer.

"Not to mention they would most likely come after us regardless if we want it or it. Might as well take them all down while we're at it right?" Cana spoke up with a grin of her own plastered on her face.

Flamy stared at her before looking at the others, who all had smiles on their faces, showing that they were all willing to take on an entire kingdom all on their own. He then sighed at them.

"Waging war against a kingdom wasn't exactly on my list to do while traveling," Flamy started to say, before he then shrugged, "But at least I can fight more things this way." He finished saying with a grin on his own face as well.

Before they could continue with their conversation about the idea of fighting against the Kingdom of Bosco itself…

"MOMMY!" The child who was once taken by the soldiers ran back to her mother, getting the others to see the exchange before them.

"TIMMY!" The mother exclaimed abck with joy as she bends down to hug her little boy, overjoyed that her son was now alright.

Looking up to the group who helped saved her son and the village, the woman, with tears of joy streaming down her face smiled widely at them.

"Thank you…" She managed to mutter to them, getting them to smile softly at her.

Their attention was then drawn to the small old mayor of the village as he approaching them.

"Thank you kind strangers…," The mayor started to thank the group, as a few tears of joy were seen present in his eyes, "You saved us from those vile monsters… how can we ever repay you?"

The group smiled softly once more as they saw the mayor and the villagers all tearful eyed and thankful for them.

"There's no need to thank us, we only did what was right." Lucy replied to the small old man.

"I mean a little reward doesn't sound so bad…" Flamy spoke up.

However Juvia then slammed her elbow right into the Monk's side, getting him to let out a yelp of pain as he was now clutching his now sore side.

"That hurt mon!" Flamy shouted at the blue haired woman, who merely sighed at the Monk's words.

Everyone else though couldn't help but laugh, finding it helpful to lighten the mood.

'LATER'

Despite the group's reluctance, saying it was not needed, the village went on to throw a celebration for their saviors regardless, even though it was completely dark out. While they may not have much, due to just being a small village, everyone still had fun. There was enough food to fill their stomachs as they all did other activities to help lighten the mood and bring joy to the village.

But now, the celebration has ended, with everyone having cleaned everything up and were now going to get as much rest as they could.

He mayor offered them to stay in his own home, which was probably the largest building in the village. Granted it wasn't much, since this was a small village, but the group was thankful none the less.

The room they were all staying in was large enough for them all to sleep in, though there was only one bed, to which Flamy claimed for himself before anyone else could say anything else. Natsu didn't see a problem, saying he had his sleeping bag with him so he would sleep on the floor. As the women didn't want to leave Natsu on his own on the ground, they all also decide to sleep on the floor around him, allowing Flamy to claim the bed like he wanted.

And now, they all were about to hit the hay as they all were in sleeping gear. Well, Natsu and the girls were, Flamy was still in his armor for some reason.

"So we're really going to go through with this?" Flamy asked the group of Mages, who weren't that far from the him and his bed, as they all got ready enter their lands of dreams.

Knowing that the Monk was talking about the upcoming battles with the Kingdom of Bosco, they all merely nodded.

"We don't really have a choice. Even if we did decide to ignore them, they would still come after us regardless." Mira informed the Monk.

"They can try all they want, but we'll kick their butts!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

This got the other girls to smile at the pink haired male's words, happy to see him all excited.

"Well mon," Flamy started to say once more, getting the others to look at the Monk once more, "I'm going to sleep now. Good night!"

And with that, the Monk fell backwards onto the bed before snoring could be heard immediately. This merely got the others to sweat drop from this.

But with that said, they too proceeded to tell each other good night, before Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Kinana, and Lisanna all snuggled up with one another before they too entered the land of dreams.

 **There we all go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Lunch

**Hello everyone, it's been a while I apologize. But hey, here's another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate, whatever works for you.**

 **Last time, our heroes basically declared war against the Kingdom of Bosco due to their actions against their own people. So how will this end up affecting their journey? Only one way to find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Lunch**

"Are you sure we're heading the right way mon? I think we are lost." Flamy asked, seeing how the opened field they were in didn't look like the right place for them to be at.

"Of course we are," Lisanna responded to the leather wearer, as the white haired woman showed the map they have on them. Pointing at their spot on the map in the western side of Bosco, the Animal Take-Over Mage went on, "See? We're still- wait, I think I read that wrong…" She trailed off as she looked at the map once more.

"We're lost mon, just admit it." Flamy told the others in the group.

"We are not lost!" Natsu exclaimed at the Monk, as the Fire Dragon Slayer took the map from Lisanna as he now looked at it, "We're… no we are not there… maybe- no not their either…"

"Have no fear, I can figure this out!" Cana interrupted her fire breathing boyfriend as she then took the map from him, as the Card Mage then tried to figure out their location, "We are clearly right he- wait that's not right…"

Lucy merely sighed from all of this as she helped Kinana prepare a campfire for them with wooden logs that Mira and Juvia gathered as they set up camp for lunch. As much as the others refuse to admit it, they are lost. Now how they got lost in the first place the Celestial Mage didn't know.

It's been a few hours since the group of eight left the village that they ran into and helped save from the Bosco Guard, with it being, by the guesses from the position of the sun, around noon. The mayor of the village, still grateful for the eight Mages and Monk for saving them, offered what little supplies they could give in thanks for what they did. At first, the former Fairy Tail Mages declined, as they figured the people of the village didn't need to go that far for them. However Flamy ignored this as he happily accepted the supplies from the village, which prompted Erza to hit him in the head much to the Monk's dismay. But now as they moved on, the map the mayor provided ended up being useful to them to navigate the roads… or at least it did until they misread it or something that got them to be lost in this opened plain field.

So until they can figure where they were at currently with the map, they were basically lost, even if some of them refuse to admit it.

"I've returned." Erza's voice filled the air, as she walked with a few large dead boars that she was casually dragging right behind her with no problem whatsoever. Luckily for the group the plains were a good place to find boar. Now why would large boars be out in the open fields like this, who knows. Maybe Bosco boars simply made their homes in opened plain fields.

Seeing the large dead animals that will be their lunch got Natsu, Flamy, and even Cana to be excited as the three practically jumped into the air with joy.

"YAY MEAT!" The two men and one woman exclaimed with joy from the sight.

"Huh, Juvia didn't take Cana to care that much about meat." Juvia stated from her spot near Mira, as the two women were putting down towels for them all to sit on like a picnic for their lunch and break. To the Water Mage, she didn't remember Cana making a big deal from seeing that they would eat meat.

"Maybe Natsu is rubbing off on her." Mira guessed with a small smile, since Natsu was usually the one who enjoyed eating, mainly when it came to meat.

Juvia didn't reply, but from the slight nod she did it showed the blue haired woman was content with that answer as she finished putting down the last towel for them all to sit on and relax on. She looked back up for her to see Erza instructing their pink haired lover to help set up for lunch and camp.

"Natsu, can you light up the campfire for us to get started on the cooking?" The red head requested from the Fire Dragon Slayer, who merely smiled at his red head girlfriend.

"Sure thing Erza! You can leave it to me!" He replied back to her, getting the Reequip Mage to smile happily at this.

Eventually, after a little while later, everything was set. Mira and Juvia managed to set the towels for them to sit on and got the wood needed to start the fire, Lucy and Kinana helped begun to make the campfire and got it ready for Natsu to set a blazed, Erza hunted down their lunch, Natsu set the fire on the campfire, Cana and Flamy once more tried to look at the map to see where they were at, while Lisanna helped with tiny things such as getting forks and knives out from their bags which were supplied to them by the village they left and saved a while back.

"Is everything all set?" Lisanna asked the others, wanting to make sure that they had everything ready before they can start cooking the boars over the fire.

"Everything is set ma'am!" Flamy announced with a salute to her, getting most of the others to sweat drop a little from this sight.

"Man, I can't wait to eat, I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed happily, as he drooled at the thought of delicious boar meat filling his stomach. Seeing this sight got the girls to giggle a little, finding the way he looked cute despite the bit of drool from his mouth.

"Alright!" Erza started to say happily, her eyes also showed her excited to eat boar meat, "I'll put the boar carcasses over the fire and then we will wait!" She told them all happily, getting a cheer from Natsu, Flamy, and Cana as the red head started too turned around to grab one of the dead boars that she hunted and put in a pile…

…Only for them to not be there.

All was silence for a few moments as the lack of dead boars in the spot where Erza put them in were still being registered in their minds, their eyes comically widened. Luckily they blinked for a moment when the realization hit in.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone in the group shouted in both shock and horror.

"WHERE'S OUR FOOD MON?!" Flamy shouted in despair, as anime tears could be seen coming out of his eyes and helmet.

"WHOEVER TOOK THEM IS GOING TO PAY!" Natsu shouted in anger, as he then took off running from the campsite to try and hunt down whatever managed to sneak up on them and snatch their meal.

"WAIT FOR ME NATSU! I MUST BEING PUNISHMENT FOR WHOEVER DID THIS!" Erza yelled out in anger, as she too charged along with the pink haired fire Dragon Slayer.

Lisanna and Kinana were the first two to calm down, as they saw both the red head woman and the pink haired male running off to find whoever took what would have been their lunch. The white haired and purple haired women looked only to see Lucy, Mira, Flamy, Cana, and Juvia silently crying anime tears from their lunch being stolen, which prompt a sweat drop from the younger sister of Mirajane and former bartender of Fairy Tail.

Back with Natsu and Erza, the two furious and hungry Mages were running around the giant field, as they tried to see or hear anything that may be a clue as to what happened to the dead boars they were going to cook.

"Come on, where are you sons of b*tches that took our lunch?!" Natsu shouted profanities out loud, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary in this plain field. Whoever did it was going to receive a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the face, repeatedly.

Erza herself looked around to try to find anything out of the blue that lead to the whereabouts of their lunch. Luckily, it would appear that fate would throw them a bone as her eyes widened for a moment before a glare appeared on her face.

"Natsu, over there!" The red haired woman exclaimed as she pointed what she was looking at, grabbing Natsu's attention as he too looked over where his red head lover was pointing at.

The sight they saw were three large vulcans that here happily dancing in circles, shouting out in joy. Both of the Mages widened their eyes even more when they saw each of the three vulcans carrying THEIR lunch, with the dead boars being lifted around by the happy three creatures.

Natsu, not wasting anytime, then charged directly at the three vulcans with anger in his eyes, with Erza quickly following suit.

"HEY MONKEYS!" Natsu shouted out, which grabbed the three vulcans attentions.

"Huh?" One of them started to question as they turned around.

However this would prove to be a mistake as the one who spoke was immediately met with the flaming fist of the angry pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. This naturally got the Vulcan to drop the dead boar he was carrying as he crashed into the ground, completely out cold from the punch.

This freaked the other two out, before they both then yelled out in fear before they started to run in opposite directions with their respective dead boars that they stole from the Mages and Monk group.

Going after the closest one, Erza used her quick speed to quickly catch up to the now scared vulcan, before swiftly kicking the creature directly into his left side, causing it to also drop the dead boar it stole as it crashed into the ground. The creature had a look of fear on his face as he saw Erza grin as she cracked her knuckles, ready to bring down more punishement for taking her and the others' lunch from them.

"Scary woman!" The vulcan cried out with anime tears going down his face.

Erza merely grinned even wider before swiftly punching the Vulcan directly into the face, completely knocking the creature out cold.

"Two down…," Erza turned around as both her and Natsu saw the last one trying to run away as fast as he could with the last of their meal in his hands, "One to go."

"I got it Erza!" Natsu told the red haired woman, as he took off right after the beast. Erza merely smiled before she followed suit regardless.

The vulcan continued to yell in fear as he tried to run as fast as he can with the dead boar he snatched from the group, as both Natsu and Erza closed in on the fearful creature.

"You're mine!" Both Natsu and Erza shouted at once as they were about to made contact with the creauture.

*BANG*

A loud gunshot echoed through the air as a bullet went right through the vulcan's head, killing it instantly as it fell to the ground. Both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Reequip Mage widened their eyes in surprised before they both came to a screeching halt.

"What the heck?!" Both of them called out, as they then noticed someone approaching the vulcan and boar bodies.

Approaching the bodies of the vulcan and the boar, unaware of Erza's and Natsu's presence, was a man carrying a kind of rifle gun in his hands. He wore two metallic shoulder pads with a green colored decorative mouth with sharp teeth on both of them. A gray colored tabard was also seen on the man with a yellow sword symbol of some kind. He wore gray metallic leggings, and he wore boots and gloves of the same metal and color. On the man's head was a brown cowboy-like hat, covering his bald head, and on his face was a thick black colored beard, and he had brown colored eyes.

Still not noticing either Natsu or Erza, the man walked over to both of the bodies of the vulcan and boar, before letting out a whistle of approval from the sight of the dead boar.

"Now there's a fine meal for me to cook and eat for the afternoon!" The man exclaimed happily as he was about to pick up the large dead boar.

This got Erza and Natsu to snap out of their surprised, when they saw the man about to take the boar that was going to be their lunch.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted out loudly, which was enough to grab the man's attention.

He turned his head to the side only to see a red haired woman and a pink haired young man standing not too far from where he was at. Natually, seeing people other than himself in the middle of nowhere surprised the man.

"What the- who are you people?!" He questioned rather loudly.

 **There we go, leaving it like this. Who is this man that Natsu and Erza ran into? Is he a friend or foe? Only I know the answer to that… maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to conquer Taiwan? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. The Hunter

**Yes I know it's been a while since I've last updated, but I've just been getting stuck on many of my stories recently. But I am doing my best to overcome this little block I have so I can hopefully update all of my stories more often and not just a selected few.**

 **Anyway, have another chapter for you all to enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: The Hunter**

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS THE BEST COOKED MEAL I'VE HAD IN YEARS!" The hat wearing bald man shouted with anime tears of joy going down his face as he scuffed down the cooked boar meat like his life depended on it.

This got Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Kinana, and Mira to sweat drop from seeing the sight of the man acting like this. Natsu, Flamy, and Cana weren't paying attention as they too were stuffing their face with the cooked meat that Mira and Kinana made over the fire.

Earlier before this, after getting over the shock that there were other people around the open plain field other than himself, the bald bearded man managed to talk with both Natsu and Erza before anything between the three could escalate into a fight. Seeing how the man wasn't an enemy or a threat of any kind, the red head offered the bald man to come back to their campsite and eat with them. The gun wielding male was glad that he did, because if he had cooked the meat, it wouldn't have tasted as good.

"Uh…," Kinana started to say as the hat wearing man finished swallowing down another piece of meat he was fed, getting his attention as he looked over at the purple haired woman, "So Mr…"

"The name's Ace." The now identified Ace answered her, seeing how she trailed off as he never really gave any of them what his name was.

"Oh, well Ace, may I ask what someone like you is doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Kinana couldn't help but ask, curious about their new acquaintance at the moment.

"I could ask the same thing to you all," Ace replied back as he finished his meat, patting his now content stomach from enjoying the best cooked meal he had in a long time, "You all don't look like a group of traveling merchants. Nor do you all look like someone from around Bosco either. So care to share?"

"Kinana asked you first though." Lucy replied to him, who he merely shrugged at from her words.

"Okay, fair enough. I will tell you all why I'm out here, then you all can tell me why you all are. Does that sound fair?" Ace requested, figuring that that way they all can learn more about each other and not keep secrets.

The other group of eight looked at one another, before silently agreeing with this. There was no need to not explain why they were here. With that silent agreement between them, Mira was the one to speak back to Ace with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's sounds reasonable." The white haired woman replied to the black bearded man, who grinned from hearing that.

"Alright then, allow me to explain," Ace started to tell then, getting all of the other's attention as they put the food some of them were still eating down to listen better, "I am out on a personal journal to explore the world and see what kind of big game I could find as well. I eventually arrive here in Bosco around a week ago as part of my travels. Although… I quickly ended up getting into trouble." Ace told them with a nervous smile on his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

The others blinked in confusion when they heard the bearded man say this to them.

"What kind of trouble mon?" Flamy asked him, wondering what kind of chaos did the man before them got into.

"Well… basically what happened was a few days ago, I found myself in a large town. Apparently people in Bosco, unless they are part of the military, aren't allowed to wield weapons of any kind. And since I had my good old rifle here, needless to say things didn't end up well." Ace told them all, his nervous smile still on his face.

"They tried to arrest you for having a weapon on hand?" Natsu questioned, finding that rule a bit stupid, since many Mages like Erza in Fiore were all allowed and fine to have weapons on hand.

'Yeah, and they tried to take my gun. I quickly showed them otherwise when you try to get between me and my rifle. I manage to get away from the town but not before I ended up killing a commander of the military forces there, so needless to say I doubt I'm welcome here in the nation anymore." The bald man finished saying with a small laugh.

The others looked at one another before they all looked back at the chuckling bearded man. So the guy was in a similar situation they were in.

"So you're in a situation like we are then." Lisanna stated, getting Ace to be confused.

"Like you? Did they try to arrest you guys for something as well?" The bearded rifle wielding man questioned.

"Yeah," Natsu spoke up as a somewhat angered expression appeared onto his face as he went on to explain to the hat wearing male, "We all arrived in Bosco a day ago. After running into a small village, we ran into trouble when some guards from the nation's military showed up and tried to force the village to pay up despite them not being able to do so. So we kicked the crap of them before they high tailed it out of there."

"The entire Kingdom of Bosco will no doubt try to find us for what we did, so we're planning on bringing the fight to them." Cana stated with a smirk on her face.

Hearing that from the brown haired woman got Ace to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Take the fight to them? You mean you're planning on overthrowing the current King of this nation?" Ace questioned in surprise, as the others nodded in agreement.

"The King and anyone else who supports him," Juvia explained to the bearded man with a determined look on her face, "Anyone who harms and murders their own citizens who can't even defend themselves does not deserve any right to rule or lead."

Ace looked on as he saw the rest of the others nod in agreement with their own determined expressions on their faces.

"Also it helps that we can get good challenges from this too." Flamy stated to the black bearded man, with Natsu slightly nodding in agreement to the Monk's word. The women sweat drop a little from seeing the two males agree on that, as they enjoyed fighting as well.

Ace hummed to himself in thought as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. The others blinked in confusion when they saw him deep in thought all of a sudden. Natsu turned to look at his girlfriends with puzzlement.

"What's he thinking about?" The pink haired male questioned, oblivious to when Flamy managed to sneak grabbed one of his pieces of cooked boar meat he didn't ate yet to devour for himself.

"Beats me." Cana responded to her and the other women's lover.

Ace was still in thought for a few extra moments before he seemed to come to an internal agreement towards himself if the sudden smile and nod of his head was any indication, as he looked back at the group with his smile still intact on his face.

"Well… since we all seem to be in the same boat, would it be fine if I tagged along with your group?" Ace suggested and requested of them, surprising the group of nine before him.

"You want to come with us?" Mira questioned with surprise, while in the background Natsu looked back down to see his meat was stolen, before turning to Flamy with an accusing glare on his face.

"Sure, why not? The Kingdom sees me as a criminal already, so we might as well stick together right?" The hat wearing bald man replied with his smile still on his face.

"He does have a point there." Lisanna pointed out, as Natsu and Flamy were now trying to bash each other's faces behind the women and Ace, who were oblivious to this little scuffle at the moment.

The seven women continued to think for a moment about this, before not seeing a problem with him tagging along. Besides, like Natsu would say, the more the merrier. And so, with smiles on their faces they all turned back to look at Ace.

"We would be glad to have you on board Ace." Erza told him, getting him to grin widely.

"Well thank you all, I can assure you all you won't regret it." Ace responded with a grin still on his face.

"Great!" Juvia clapped her hands as she then turned towards where Natsu was originally at, "Isn't this great to have new allies to have Natsu-Sama-?"

The blue haired women stopped herself as she blinked in confusion when she didn't see her lover at her spot. This also allowed the other women and Ace to also notice the lack of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who was no longer in his spot. They also didn't see Flamy present either.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Kinana questioned with slightly worried. Where did Natsu and Flamy go? Weren't they originally sitting here with them and listening in?

Luckily it didn't take too long before they finally heard and noticed the bickering and small fight between the Dragon Slayer and Monk behind them all, with dust clouds picking up from the two's fighting like a bunch of idiots as they also shouted profanities at one another.

This got the seven females to have deadpanned stares from the sight, while Ace merely laughed from seeing this. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy his time with this group.

'ELSEWHERE'

"It seems new problems have a risen your majesty." A black cloaked figure told the young man who was sitting on the large throne.

The young man on the large throne in the large opened up throne room looked to be around his late twenties. He had short white hair, brown colored eyes and his skin was tan. He wore a golden crown adorn with jewels on his head, and he wore a white suit with a red bowtie. Black dress shoes were also worn. To top it off he also wore a crimson royal robe as well to complete his royal status look. This was none other than the King of Bosco.

"Grr… to think that a bunch of peasants dare to attack my forces and think they would get away with it!" The King exclaimed in anger as he slammed his fists down on the armrests of the throne.

Turning to his right, the white haired royalty notices a large man completely clad in full body armor present and standing by for orders, as the young man went on to speak to the armored man.

"General! How many of these nuisances are there specifically?" The King questioned with slight annoyance noticeable in his tone.

The fully armored giant man bowed slightly before he went on to inform the king about the new threats that have popped up.

"My lord, we have heard from one of our captains in the western border that a group of Mages from Fiore have caused havoc and attacked him and his men a day ago. Around a few days ago as well, one of our commanders have fallen to a defiant man who refused to turn in his weapon and himself in. And in the northern border near our neighboring nation Iceberg another crazed group was seen defying and attacking our forces and hijacked one of our war vehicles." The large armored general informed the white haired man, who didn't like what he was just told.

"Do what you must to find these nuisances and bring them down. I will set out a reward for any soldier who brings me their heads on a pike!" The King of Bosco told the armored man, who bowed once more.

"Understood my lord." The giant armored entity replied as he finished bowing.

And with that done, the large man then took his leave as he left the large throne room, leaving only the King, the guards that fill the room, and the black cloaked figure to the King's left. The cloaked figure then looked back towards the white haired royalty.

"I hope dealing with a few trouble makers in your nation wouldn't be too hard for a King like you to handle." The cloaked man told the King, who merely scoffed at the covered person's words.

"I can handle it just fine," The man told him, before the King turned to glare at the cloaked figure once more, "I hope for your sake, our agreement will be kept. I will supply your "Council" with the supplies you need, and in return you will give us this power you keep going on about. These little problems popping up are nothing more than a mere set back."

The cloaked let out a small laugh from the words that the King just spewed, before he leaned in closer to the white haired man for him to hear him better.

"I can assure you your majesty, what we offer you will be beyond what your wildest dreams can't even fathom. None will be able to stand against you. We get what we need, and you get your power." The cloaked figure assured him.

The King narrowed his eyes at the cloaked man once more.

"For your sake, it better be as great as you claim." The King threatened, which only got the black cloaked figure to chuckle a little once more.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Infiltrating Togow City

**Yes I know I'm an awful author who can't update on this story at a regular pace because I'm an idiot. But I'm back with a new one for you all to enjoy regardless.**

 **And this time, to make up for the lack of updates, I'm going to make this a super chapter! Meaning that instead of doing the usual 2000 to 3000 worded chapters or whatnot, I'm going to make this one much larger.**

 **Or at least that's the plan. Besides for a story like this I think it would be better if I tried to make longer chapters anyway.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Infiltrating Togow City**

Togow City, one of the largest cities in all of Bosco, was a place where trade reigned and markets thrived. It is here where people who journey from all over gather to sell their goods to one another, either it be food or valuables it did not matter. Even with the current state of the nation's government, the city was one of the few places where people were able to live without fear due to the trade practices that helped them give tribute to the King. As one of the largest and busiest cities in the nation, it also held a large military presence that watched over the citizens and kept an eye out for enemies that may try to breach or invade.

And it was that what a certain group of travelers planned on doing, as the familiar forms of the former Fairy Tail Mages along with Flamy and Ace could be spotted laying on the ground on top of a nearby hill overlooking the large civilize place with the full moon's light shining down on them as it was completely dark. Of course 'invading' was a strong word, more like sneaking in and taking out any high officials of the King that were present.

That and they were low on supplies, so they hoped to snatch some of those while they were at it.

"That's a big city mon." Flamy muttered as the leather armored Monk looked on while he and the rest tried to stay hidden from any guards patrolling the city's borders.

"No kidding, and here I thought Magnolia was big." Cana stated in a quiet voice as she spotted some guards guarding a bridge over a creek that led into the city. While Togow City didn't have massive buildings, the size of the land the civilized area covered alone was enough to dwarf that of Magnolia's.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kinana couldn't help but ask, not sure how all of them were supposed to sneak into the city and travel around without being spotted by all the guards and soldiers patrolling all over the place.

"It's not like we have any other choice. They would attack us the moment we're spotted by them." Mira pointed out, as all of them were practically enemies of Bosco due to their actions against the kingdom.

"I'm just glad that we have at least found civilization again," Lucy admitted as the busty blonde's eyes didn't leave the sight of the guards at the bridge at the base of the hill they were all on, "Seriously it felt as if we were lost in the wild for like seven months."

"That's an oddly specific number of months." Lisanna couldn't help but point out. After all it's been only around a week since they were at the village they saved before ending up here at their current situation.

Ignoring that for the time being, the large group looked back towards the city's border as they eyed the guards patrolling and guarding the bridge nearby. Each of them were trying to figure out a way into the street of the large trade run city, as Erza thought to herself what they had to go with for now while the red head was close to Natsu, who was also trying to spot any means for them to get through.

"There are roughly around five guards patrolling the bridge. There's nothing of the sorts that we can use to hide should we move in and take them down. And if we are too slow from taking the guards out then no doubt they will raise an alarm." The red head muttered, pointing out what they had before them while figuring out a way to get inside the city without warning the large urban area.

All of them tried to figure out how to get inside the city, before Ace, who was lying on the ground observing the guards down at the bridge gained an idea if the sudden smirk he gained was any indication.

"I think I have an idea," The hat wearing bald man started to say, grabbing everyone else's attention before the Hunter went on, "This is a bit risky, but I think it would help us In the long run. The city is surrounded by hills that are covered with many natural barriers for anyone to hide behind, so I will camp out and move around the place and shoot at the guards and soldiers around the city's barriers. That will grab their attention and have them all focus on that, while the rest of you can easily sneak in without detection."

The rest of the group widened their eyes from hearing that, unsure that to think of the risky plan that Ace had came up with.

"Are you sure? What if they manage to spot you?" Juvia couldn't help but ask with worry, knowing the high chances of the Hunter being spotted and caught if he tried to draw the entire city's military presence onto him.

"I will be fine; don't underestimate my ability to blend in with my surroundings. It helps with hunting down prey and other big game. Besides do you all have any better ideas that don't involve just running in and flinging fists around?" The gun wielding man asked them with his smirk still present on his face.

"Hey mon, he does raise a point there. We don't exactly have any other strategies to run with at the moment." Flamy pointed out, agreeing with the Hunter's plan. It was better than anything else he was able to come up with.

Natsu and the girls looked at one another with slight worry, before they all sighed at once. If this was the only thing they could come up with, then they guess they have no choice right now. They can only hope that Ace knows how to keep out of sight. Turning their heads towards him, they all gained serious expressions before they nodded towards him.

"Alright, but stay safe alright?" Natsu requested of him, getting the Hunter to smirk even more from hearing the Fire Dragon Slayer's concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just wait for my signal and run for it. You'll know it when you see it." Ace responded to them.

With that, the hat wearing bald man started to slowly get back onto his feet before making his way towards the right of the others, disappearing into the bushes and trees that infested the hills surrounding Togow. That only left Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Kinana, Cana and Flamy as they waited for Ace's supposed signal.

They didn't have to wait too long though before gun fire was heard echoing throughout the air as one of the guards on the bridge had a bullet shot through his skull despite the armor, killing him instantly as his body fell overboard into the creek below. This shocked the other soldiers before in a matter of seconds' bullets fired into their armor and piercing their flesh, killing them all as well while their bodies hit the concrete ground below. Waiting for a few seconds to see if any patrols would show up to investigate, it seemed to be in the clear for the time being before Natsu and the group made their move.

"Let's go." Erza motioned for the others to follow as the red head slowly made her way down the hill, with the others following suit.

Arriving at the base of the hill none of them slowed down in the slightest before they made their way beneath the bridge, intending on trying to remain hidden and undetected as long as they can. Thankfully the creek itself wasn't very deep so they were able to walk through it without getting wet aside from their legs, knowing that now wasn't the best time to worry about that.

Natsu couldn't help but see the corpse of the guard that Ace shot dead lying in the moving with a sympathetic and somewhat sorrowful expression. The Fire Dragon Slayer hated how that their situation had to resort to killing in order to get by and move onward. Natsu only hoped that he and his girls didn't have to be forced to take such action themselves.

They heard more gun fire elsewhere echoing throughout the air, showing that Ace was causing more mayhem elsewhere around the city's borders to draw the attention of soldiers and guards to investigate, thus allowing less threats for them to worry about once their inside the city.

Luckily for them once they started to enter the streets of the city, there weren't any guards or soldiers around at the moment. If they have to guess the gun firing caused by Ace got the soldiers that normally would be present to go investigate the closest chaos that the Hunter was causing outside the city. They weren't also hardly any traders or other people in the streets, most likely due to the large urban area having a curfew in place for people to remain in doors this late at night.

"Everything looks good so far…" Natsu muttered. If anyone other than the girls, the Monk and Hunter have seen the Fire Dragon Slayer trying to stay stealthy along with the others, they would have been surprise since he was the type of guy who would recklessly charge in and demand a fight. But in his eyes, that was one of many reasons why his guild and other people despised him, no matter what the assuring words his girlfriends would tell him. He wouldn't risk their safety just to fight, he refused to let harm come to them because of his actions.

"Which way do we go?" Kinana couldn't help but ask, as after all they don't have any idea where they would exactly go to find anyone in charge of the military presence here in the trade run city.

"Let's head deeper into the city, maybe we will find what we're after there." Mira suggested. After all, if it was like most towns and cities back in Fiore, then usually the main building where the local military force stayed at and were deployed would be more towards the center of the city.

Believing that would be the best course of action, the group continued to remain low as they moved about in the nearly empty streets of Togow, passing by many of the current unattended markets and outdoor booths that in the day would be swarming with people from all over.

It remained like this pretty easily, only occasionally ducking behind some cover when a group of patrolling guards would run by without spotting them due to hurrying to the city's borders to investigate gun fire taking place all around. However as the group of nine moved onward they stopped and widen their eyes when they arrived at a crossroads in the city when they spotted a larger group of soldiers up ahead.

"Get cover." Mira told the rest who didn't need to be told twice as they all moved to hide behind the nearby outdoor booths or in Flamy and Cana's case, behind some barrels that were nearby. Kinana was with Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer knew that the purple haired woman would be more at risk compared to them, as she didn't have any Magic or other means to defend herself.

Listening in on the group of soldiers while peeking over to see the group, they all saw an armored woman captain on a horse along with two other riders and their steeds as they listen in on the report by the group of guards before them.

"Head over to the east entrance and search the area for the enemy. We will continue to patrol the streets in case the culprit has snuck in. Now move out!" The female captain ordered the troops before her, who all saluted before bolting off in the direction they came from.

Natsu, the girls and Flamy looked onward while remaining hidden when the three horse riders then started to move down into the street they were in, their eyes not leaving the three horse riding soldiers as they walked by.

Flamy however didn't choose to remain still as he looked towards the others near him before raising a finger towards his helmet covered mouth, signaling for them to remain quiet when the Monk started to move about from his spot, surprising the others while alarming them greatly.

 _'What is he doing?!'_ They all thought into their heads, worried that the Monk was about to blow their cover and somehow alert the rest of the city of their presence.

The captain on horseback and her two fellow soldiers remained oblivious when Flamy managed to trail right behind them without making a noise while he approached them easily. As he appeared right behind the horse the captain was riding, the leather wearing male grinned even though his helmet made it impossible for everyone to see.

 _'Gotcha mon.'_ He merely thought when he sprung into action.

If the captain had any idea that an enemy was behind her, then she was too late to react or act in time when the Monk without warning channeled his inner energy to fire off light green lighting from the palm of his hands, striking not only her and her horse but the other two riders and their mounts as well. They screamed in agony; buy only for a moment before they were all burned into a crisp from the attack, falling onto the ground with thuds, leaving the burned corpses on the road.

"There we go mon, that's less to worry about now." Flamy admitted before jumping to his side to where the others were close by still hiding, their eyes widened in shock from seeing the move the Monk just did while he landed next to Lisanna and Erza.

"What the heck was that?" Cana questioned from her spot, still trying to remain quiet since she didn't want the risk of anyone hearing them despite how the horse riders Flamy killed screamed aloud in pain for a moment.

"That's one of my abilities mon, it's known as Jade Lighting. It's called that because the lighting has the color of jade if it weren't obvious." Flamy informed them all with a grin, even if they can't see it.

"But… did you have to kill them like that?" Kinana couldn't help but ask, wishing that there was another way to take the captain and the other two soldiers and their steeds down without slaughtering them.

"Sorry, we can't risk leaving them alive for them to wake up and scurry off to alert their higher ups mon. I know you're not comfortable with it, so just leave the bloodshed to me mon understood?" Flamy told and asked them, as he could see that the former Fairy Tail Mages didn't like or want to have to resort to taking lives.

Natsu and the women only nodded in understanding, even if they did still didn't like the need for it at the moment. Seeing this Flamy was content before the group started to move further into the city once more.

Meanwhile at the center of the city, a large cathedral was present surrounding by guards and soldiers alike patrolling the perimeters as they kept an eye out for any intruders or others who were not in doors due to the curfew. While this holy place would normally be a place for worship, the military have at the moment turned it into a barracks for the time being. For despite the city's large size, it did not have a proper barracks or other similar buildings to hold the large military presence since Togow was normally just a city for trade alone. But with the King of Bosco growing ambition to increase his nation's strength, which meant turning cities that normally didn't need such a large military presence into strong holds for the arm of the law.

Inside of the large cathedral, where many supplies were packed all over the place while many soldiers were present along with some Mages also that were employed by the nation's royal guard stood the commanding general watching over the large city of trade. He stood around seven feet tall clad with silver and blue armor, covering him from head to toe, thus preventing what the man looked like underneath. He carried a large long axe as his weapon, which was currently in his right hand, gripping the long handle of the weapon as he stared down at his men with frustration present in his eyes.

"What's so hard of finding a sniper outside the city?! So many of you could easily rush in and search the perimeter to find the nuisance!" The armored general questioned the men before him as he heard the recent report from a short moment ago.

"Sir, we're trying but every time we sent troops out none of them make it back alive. We can't risk sending all of our forces to the border of the city just to find one person." A soldier responded with some concern noticeable in his tone. He and some of the others with him didn't see the strategy of sending every troop available to find this sniper somewhere in the hills surrounding Togow only to leave the city defenseless all over.

The general let out a growl of anger from hearing this, before stepping forward and leaning over towards the men before him. This got the soldiers in front of the general to lean back in slight fear from the angry aura enveloping the armored tall man.

"Split up the forces and search all around the border of the city! If this is all the work of a single entity then they can't be everywhere at once! Comb every hill, search under every tree and rock if you have too! Now go!" The general ordered them all, and while they didn't agree with this plan, they had no choice but to obey as it was their duty to do so.

"Yes sir!" They all responded at once with salutes before they took off, leaving the general alone with the other troops stationed here at the cathedral.

Back outside the large occupied section of the city, the group of nine had finally arrived close to the scene, hiding behind a building as they peeked over to see the large amount of forces surrounding the cathedral. Looking all over the scene, they could spot hundreds of soldiers and guards and some Mages all around patrolling the scene.

"Odd, why are there so many here at that cathedral?" Lisanna couldn't help but wonder, not getting why such a large military presence would be around the holy sight of worship.

"Maybe they are holding a large amount of supplies there mon?" Flamy guessed, after all if there were a good amount of goods then it would be important for the Bosco guard to protect it as much as possible, and that usually meant a good large military presence around it.

"That could come in handy for us to grab some of it," Cana figured, before she looked back at the many soldiers all around the large building with a pondering expression, "But how do we get inside though?"

That got them all to think hard, seeing that it was practically impossible to just sneak inside the building considering the large presence of soldiers all around the building. But they didn't want to risk rushing in and causing mayhem else something to do horribly wrong.

Meanwhile, back in the hills surrounding the city of Togow, Ace was spotted hiding behind some trees as he looked towards him at another entry point into the city as more guards appeared to investigate the dead bodies that the Hunter took out. Seeing more targets got him to grin wider before he carefully aimed once more before taking his shots once more one by one. And just like the other soldiers before them their bodies dropped dead before any of them could even process what just happened.

 _'That's right, keep it coming. Let me gun you all down.'_ Ace thought to himself, glad to see that they were taking the bait of coming out. Hopefully the others were doing alright still at the moment and haven't been caught. Though, the Hunter had a feeling that they were alright.

"SEARCH THE AREA! CUT DOWN THE TREES IF YOU HAVE TOO TO DRAW THEM OUT!" A captain's voice grabbed Ace from his thoughts as his widened widen from hearing that.

 _'Oh crap!'_ Ace thought to himself for a moment before ducking over into some nearby bushes to hide himself better from being spotted.

Looking through the leaves, the hat wearing bald bearded man spotted a large squadron of soldiers and a few Mages searching through the area, with them even using their weapons or Magic to cut down some trees in hopes of drawing the Hunter out of hiding. Seeing this got him to grunt to himself in annoyance.

 _'Crap, looks like they managed to send out a search party from one of the others ports of entry from the city,'_ Ace thought while he started to sneak away from the approaching soldiers who at the moment were unaware that they were closing in onto their enemy, _'I'll just get a good distance away from them then I can-.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the Mages, in hope of drawing the Hunter out of hiding, fired off an explosive ball of Magic towards near where the black bearded man was located. This devastated the nearby trees and bushed while startling Ace, not having seen that attack coming as he jumped into the air in shock.

"GAH!" Ace shouted as he landed onto his feet.

His eyes widened as he finally noticed that he was now out in the open, allowing the search party of soldiers to spot him a few yards away from where they were all at. Naturally they all widened their eyes before they got ready to take the Hunter down.

"There he is! Kill him!" The captain exclaimed towards his fellow troops, as they all started to charge directly at Ace.

However Ace didn't plan on going down so with his rifle in hand, he quickly pulled his gun before him as he fired accurate shots towards some of the enemy soldiers before him, piercing their armor and their flesh with ease, killing them before the bearded Hunter took off with speed.

"AFTER HIM!" The captain shouted, refusing to allow Ace to let away from them all as they went on to pursuit.

Ace kept on running all while making sure to drop a few of his traps he had on hand in hopes of slowing his chasers down in some form. The Hunter kept his hearings open to hear for any other threats that may pop up, refusing to get the drop on once more from any sudden surprises.

Eventually he found himself out in the open, arriving on a dirt road on a hill that led down towards Togow City itself. Looking back, not seeing the soldiers behind him, Ace breathe out a sigh of relief before he started to rush into the trees once more in hopes of going back into hiding once more.

"THERE HE IS!" Ace was caught off guard when yet another group of soldiers emerged from the direction where he was about to head towards, coming out of the trees and bushes as Ace ceased his movement before backing up.

Surprise written on his face, Ace turned around only to see the remaining soldiers and Mages from the original group that he escape from emerging from behind the trees and bushes. While they were smaller, showing that his traps he dropped managed to take out a few more of them, it didn't help that he was now surrounded by soldiers all around.

"Well… sh*t." Ace muttered as he saw the enemy troops surrounding him, not planning on letting him escape once more. Well, guess he's going to have to get his bloods dirty as he readied his rifle once more, planning on taking them all on at once.

However before the fight could properly begin, without warning a loud horn was heard echoing down the road on the opposite side of where the city was located. That not only grabbed Ace's attention but the soldiers all around him also when their heads turned towards the sight of the noise… as well as someone screaming.

"SLOW DOWN YOU IDIOT!" A man's shouting was heard as the noise was getting closer.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO NAP!" Yet another person's voice was heard.

And not even a moment later without warning did a vehicle was spotted moving towards them all at great speed, shocking Ace as did the other soldiers as they all became fully aware that the military truck was fast approaching where they all were at.

 _'Sorry, I don't plan on becoming road kill today!'_ Ace thought to himself before he jumped while doing a flip backwards high into the air to avoid being crashed into by the moving vehicles.

The other captains and their soldiers weren't as lucky as before they could move out of the way the war vehicle slammed right into them, running them over while others were sent flying into the nearby trees due to the force of being hit by a fast moving vehicle.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Someone in the fast moving military truck shouted in annoyance at the driver.

"Hey man, they should have moved then." The supposed driver responded in a somewhat deep voice towards one of his friends, who only face palmed from hearing the man's answer.

Before anyone else could say anything as they drove into the city, Ace was seen landing into the back of the military truck, as his eyes widened as he fell down due to the fast moving vehicle swerving all over the place. This grabbed the others in the stolen vehicle to look back to see the new passenger.

"Crap my hat!" Ace shouted when he saw his hat being blown into the wind, oblivious to the other people around him in the military vehicle that they all show a while back.

"Uh…"

That grabbed Ace's attention, before he turned around only to see that he wasn't alone in the cargo bed of the military truck. Needless to say he got both confused and alerted by the few people around him who were all sitting down.

One of them had an eye patch covering his right eye, and he wore mail armor that consisted of dark grey and dark crimson color, and he wore shoulder pads. The man also wore a bright red tabard with white edges covering his chest. His hair was in a trollverine style and was a light blue color. He didn't seem to carry any weapons on hand, his feet were bare and his skin was a bit darker toned compared to the rest of the group. This man was known as Mathe.

Another of the group was also a man albeit more muscular and slightly taller compared to Mathe. He wore dark brown leather robe that covered everything aside from his head and fingers. He wore two shoulder pads that each had two sticks with a moon crescent symbol attached to the top of them, thus sticking out in a rather unusual way. He had paler skin compared to the rest and wore a small dark brown hat which covered most of his short black hair. Trugo was his name, and he waved at Ace with a small smile on his face.

The third man was similar in height and muscle with Trugo, but his attire was different. He had short black hair like Trugo but he also had a short yet messy black beard covering his chin and side burns. Compared to the rest he wore heavy metallic armor consisting of dark blue shoulder pads with blades on them with yellow glowing marks on them, dark blue gloves, boots, leggings and chest piece with them having a golden edges on them also. He also wore a black tabard with a random white colored symbol that Ace didn't recognize, and he had a large sword present on his back. This man, who was currently reading a dictionary for some reason, was named Stomfh.

The fourth man was in the front seat next to the driver as both of them could be seen through an opened window that allowed those in the cargo bay to see and talk to them. He was a bit bulky like the latter two but not as tall. He wore cloth armor that consisted of a black and dark green robe with skull patterns on it, a black tabard that had a white jaw symbol on it, and two large cloth shoulder pads with each one having a large skull of some unknown creature covering the entirety of them. The man was also bald and wore mechanical purple goggles for some reason. This more rational minded of the bunch was named Breezy.

And finally there was the driver himself, who was now humming to himself in a happy tone despite him driving recklessly into the large trade city's streets. His elbows and knees were exposed while the rest of his body was covered in his armor, which like Mathe looked to be made of mail than leather or pure metal. His head was covered by a dark grey hood as only his eyes could be seen somewhat. He wore two shoulder pads that had a skull design to them as they glow a bright yellow color, while the rest of his armor was also mostly black or dark grey in color and appearance as his boots and belt also had a skull design to them as the eye sockets of said skulls also let off a hue yellow light. Like most of the group he too didn't seem to have a weapon on hand for the naked eye to see. This was known as Cyke, one of the more reckless members of the group.

"Oh hi there." Trugo happily greeted the confused Ace, who had no idea on how respond back to the unusual group before him.

"You don't look like one of Bosco's soldiers, so who are you supposed to be?" Mathe questioned the Hunter, who widened his eyes from the sudden question. Composing himself, the bearded man went on to introduce himself to the others before him.

"I'm Ace, but who the heck are you all?" He couldn't help but question as they all continued to drive down the road through the city without a care in the world.

No one answered him as the military truck bumped a little, getting the group to be caught off guard for a moment before they were able to steady themselves once more. Turning towards Cyke, Breezy looked at his friend with a narrowed and annoyed expression.

"What was that about?" The goggle wearing bald man asked the hooded man, who shrugged in confusion as he looked back at the cloth wearer.

"I don't know, I think I saw some burnt up bodies of people and horses that I ran over. So they were already dead before I hit them." Cyke casually told him, his eyes no longer on the road as Ace hummed from hearing that with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ah, that must be the others' doing." The Hunter told them, getting them all to be puzzled from what he was referring too.

"The others? You mean they are more of you here?" Mathe couldn't help but question, as the others including Stomfh who put his dictionary away looked at the bearded gun wielding man before them.

Ace nodded to them with a grin, interesting the group more. Before they could ask more about who Ace was referring too though, Breezy looked ahead before his eyes widened in horror.

"CYKE LOOK AHEAD OF YOU!" The bald man shouted at his friend, who looked puzzled before looking ahead of them once more as his own eyes widened even if no one could really see them due to his hood.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Cyke shouted as he tried to control the vehicle but alas it would be too late.

At the cathedral, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Juvia and Falmy were still remained hiding while thinking of a way to sneak into the cathedral and bypass all the guards without raising the alarm before the noise of a vehicle grabbed all of their attention. Puzzled, they all looked back towards the direction they all used to come from before their eyes widened from what they were seeing.

"What the heck…?" Natsu muttered when he saw the military truck drive right by them and towards the large number of soldiers, who all widened their eyes from the sight of the now out of control vehicle about to crash into them all.

Some of them were unable to move out of the way when the vehicle slammed right into them, knocking them into the air or running them over before the machine crashed directly into the nearby stairway of the cathedral, bursting into flames as the small explosion pushed back the nearby troops who were close to it.

Luckily the vehicles occupants were alright as they was seen emerging from the burning remains of the military truck and onto the ground, each of them groaning a bit from the sudden crash. Stomfh looked into his pockets only to see his dictionary was completely burned from the explosion.

"Dang it, I need to get a new one now." The sword wielding man muttered in slight sadness, as he was attempting to learn new words for another language with that. As Ace and the rest got back onto their feet, Breezy looked back at the ruined wreckage of their ride they stole from the Bosco forces a while back with a sigh.

"Great, there goes our ride." The bald man muttered before glaring a bit at Cyke, who was currently whiling innocently as if he tried to act he didn't do anything wrong.

"Too be fair, we were low on Magic Lacrimas to power it up, so we would have no use of it sooner or later." Trugo pointed out since these vehicles needed some kind of Magical power source in order to fuel them.

Ace was about to say something before the shouts of orders being flown around grabbed his and the other group of five's attention when they FINALLY noticed the large amount of soldiers and Mages around them. Needless to say, they all gained comical wide eyes from the sight of this as the Bosco forces moved in to take them out.

Without warning however a Fire Dragon's Roar slammed right into a large amount of soldiers, knocking them down and defeating them as the others turned to see Natsu, the women and Flamy rushing into the scene, already ready to fight seeing how being sneaky was now out the window now.

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Erza shouted as they all started to split up to fight against the large forces all around them. The red head and Natsu made sure that Kinana was safe with them, as unlike the rest of them she had no means of defending herself.

Ace grinned when he saw his allies jumping into the flay. Turning around to look at the other five newcomers the Hunter motioned them to follow suit before he readied his rifle before charging into the battle.

"Huh, what are the odds that we run into help?" Breezy replied to his friends, who all wondered the same thing.

"Well since we have allies then let us crack some skulls shall we?" Mathe told the others with a grin on his face while cracking his knuckles.

With that, the group charged into the battle as well, intending on taking out the forces of Bosco that made an enemy out of them.

The noise from the battle didn't go unnoticed by the general and the others inside the cathedral, as their eyes widened when they realized that enemies have not only breached into the city but have also arrived right at their front door. Needless to say the general was not pleased with this development at all.

"ENEMIES ARE AT OUR STEPS! GO OUT THERE AND SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" The general roared out, getting the soldiers to salute and respond back to their superior before chagrining out of the holy sight and into the battle outside once more. Refusing to allow the enemies of Bosco to get away, the general himself made his way outside to join his brothers and sisters into facing off against the attackers.

Back outside, Erza was near Kinana as was Natsu with the two knocking back some soldiers who were getting close towards them. Seeing how she had a break, the red head turned around towards the purple haired woman with a determined expression on her face.

"Kinana here!" Erza exclaimed, grabbing the former barmaid's attention before Kinana reacted quickly with slight surprise when a sword was given to her. Looking up Erza nodded towards her when she spoke once more, "That will help you defend yourself, but stay close!"

Nodding in agreement, Kinana gripped the blade as if her like depending on it. Granted considering their current situation it kind of was the case.

A roar of anger grabbed their attention as the large group were clearing out the soldier all around before the general himself made himself known when he leaped from the entrance of the cathedral and into the battle zone. His long axe in hand, the armored man looked over towards the closest enemy, who happened to be Natsu.

"In the name of the King, I will strike you down!" The general roared out before charging towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu widened his eyes as he jumped back to avoid the long axe being swung at him as it hit the ground. Landing back onto his feet the pink haired young man charged before delivering a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist into the larger man's chin, sending him up into the air. Not stopping his assault Natsu jumped up into the air to follow suit before he went on to deliver a barrage of flame empowered punches into the armored man repearly before finishing it with a roundhouse kick thus launching the general down into the ground once more. As the battle around them raged onward, the general got back onto his feet when he spotted the Fire Dragon Slayer landing not too far from where he was located. Fury growing inside of him, the general charged forward once more while swinging his long axe at the pink haired man once again who side stepped it to avoid being hit. Seeing an opening Natsu went on to grab the general's arm before lifting him over his shoulder with a mighty yell, following up with him chucking the general up into the air once more before the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer fired off yet another Fire Dragon's Roar towards the airborne armored general. He had no means to defend himself when the attack hit, causing a large explosion as the injured general hit the ground with a thud.

Slowly getting back on his feet, the general glared at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with fury as he raised his weapon once more. Grinning, Natsu was ready when the general was about to charge over towards him to continue their battle once, until…

"GOT YOU!"

Natsu and the general would be caught off guard when out of nowhere Stomfh appeared right behind the general before bringing his large sword down upon the armored general. The large man didn't have time to defend himself as in an instance the general was cleave vertically in two, his bloodied halves falling flat onto the concrete ground below them while Natsu looked at the sword wielding man with surprise.

Seeing this, Stomfh merely waved at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer when he spoke up once more.

"Hey, that was pretty cool Magic you did there. What kind of Fire Magic was that?" Stomfh asked in a casual tone as if he didn't just cleave a living being in half or being surrounding by their friends and allies battling the soldiers all around them.

Natsu didn't have time to respond when Cyke's along with Cana's voice grabbed their attention as did the others despite them still fighting the soldiers and Mages all around them, as the hooded man and brown haired woman were seen emerging from the cathedral carrying a good amount of supplies that they were able to snatch up during the quick battle involving the general.

"We got some supplies!" Cana exclaimed happily while she was still able to kick down a nearby Bosco soldier in the face, causing them to fall backwards on the stairs and into the ground where Flamy, Mathe, Lucy, Lisanna and Mira were at.

"Let's get out of here while we can!" Cyke told his friends as he along with Cana ran down the stairs of the cathedral while the Bosco forces dwindled down to a great extent to the point that it was clear who the victor was.

"With what? Our ride was wrecked." Mathe asked as he snapped a nearby soldier's neck like nothing.

"I have an idea!" Flamy exclaimed loud enough for his companions to hear him.

"And what may that be?" Mira couldn't help but ask as she knocked out yet another soldier while the others around her quickly did the same.

"Easy!" Flamy started to reply… before bolting down a random street away from the cathedral and dwindling Bosco soldiers, "RUNNING AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"THIS AGAIN?!" Natsu and the women shouted from seeing the Monk running down the streets of the large city with no signs of stopping.

"Oh I like that idea! Let's go!" Trugo exclaimed as the man also ran off after Flamy.

Seeing that they had no other option right now, the group figured that they might as well head off seeing how they both got some supplies and killed the general stationed here in the city. And so with that the large group of travelers followed Flamy and Trugo through the city.

Even after they stormed pass some more soldiers at a point of entry, the group still kept on running as fast as they all can, leaving Togow City behind them all.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done! Hopefully that was satisfying for all of you, and if not, shoot me. What will happen next to our heroes? And who are the five newcomers that they have helped and run into? Only one way to find out next time!**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
